


Words and Petals

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Monster AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Flower Child!Yama, Get together fic, Jade Rabbit!Tsukki, M/M, and total nerd tsukki who is way more nervous and embarrassed than he should be, love you guys, monster au, not by me but by my amazing friends, precious yamaguchi with flowers on his face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A question written in small, neat handwriting, read only once before being erased for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really haven't been able to write lately, but last night I was able to hammer this out and so I hope it's a sign that I'll be able to get to my feet again. If so, then you can definitely expect an update for YMN soon!
> 
> So a little about this AU. Credit for the original idea goes to my friend Nico (who is amazing and wonderful and actually inspires me constantly I literally just can't keep up with all the ideas he throws my way sorry babe). Basically everyone is a different monster and we spent hours combing through sites online finding the perfect fit for everyone. That being said I've forgotten over half of them, and as such this fic contains as few characters as possible. In the future I'll probably post more about this AU though, because I adore it and seriously all the monsters are perfect. 
> 
> A little about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima is what's called a Jade Rabbit. It's really not a monster so much as a myth; it's the rabbit that you see on the moon when it's full. It appears in a lot of different legends and stuff, and considering Tsukishima's name literally means 'Moon' I thought it fit. Also him with floppy bunny ears? Fucking adorable. Yamaguchi on the other hand is a Flower Child, something that Nico himself came up with. He's basically part plant. All Flower Children have a specific plant that they resemble or grow (for instance, a Rose Flower Child might grown thorns when threatened or aggravated). Yamaguchi grows Forget-Me-Nots from his freckles when he's embarrassed or happy! (Also mentioned is Werewolf!Noya and Siren!Suga).
> 
> Okay this is the last bit I swear; my wonderful beta Alexis, as well as Nico, both did drawings of Yamaguchi! You can find Alexis' [here](http://khiena.tumblr.com/post/100692837116/for-sages-fic) and Nico's [here](http://fuckboy-kanekiken.tumblr.com/post/100703841766/doodled-a-yamaguchi-for-sages-fic-luv-that).

Yamaguchi has never really thought of himself as the easily distracted type. It’s not like he has particularly good focus or anything either, but he can pay attention in class without day dreaming and he can tune out both noises from the television and conversation when trying to work.

So why, then, can’t he focus now?

He’s seated at a small pull out table on the floor of Tsukishima’s bedroom, notes from that day’s lecture and several assignments strewn before him. Tsukishima sits diagonally from him, his right knee brushing Yamaguchi’s left under the table. He’s got his head bent, focused on the movement of his pencil across paper, completely oblivious to Yamaguchi watching him.

For some reason, that makes Yamaguchi’s heart pound a bit faster, but he takes the opportunity to glance over his crush since he can’t seem to focus anyways. It’s no secret he’s harboring romantic feelings for Tsukishima, not to himself anyways, and has been for years, but usually he’s able to keep them under wraps. Today it’s more difficult than usual.

He thinks it has something to do with the ears.

As a Jade Rabbit (or a moon rabbit, as it’s more commonly called, but Tsukishima is nothing if not picky), the blonde obviously displays some of the characteristics of his monster form. Everyone does. It's the transformation into a full form that's uncommon, like Noya who normally has fuzzy ears and a tail becoming a full sized wolf, or Suga, who, if you get him wet, grows a scale-y tail. Tsukishima doesn't transform, but then again neither does Yamaguchi, who’s just a Flower Child and grows tiny blue forget-me-nots out of his freckles. Tsukki on the other hand, sports paws for feet, a cotton tail, and two floppy, cream colored ears. All of which Yamaguchi is very familiar and comfortable with, but around ten or fifteen minutes ago, Tsukishima had gotten fed up with his ears falling his face as he tried to work. With a faint grumble he’d tied them in a loose kind of ponytail behind his head, and ever since….well, Yamaguchi’s pretty sure that’s where his inability to focus is stemming from.

It might also be his nerves though.

After all, Tsukishima hasn’t invited him to his house like this in years, not since they were in the early grades of middle school. It had all stopped right around the time Yamaguchi had realized maybe Tsukishima wasn’t _just_ a friend in his eyes, and maybe it wasn’t just girls who weren’t interesting but pretty much anyone besides the blonde (demisexual he would later label it). At first he’d thought maybe Tsukishima had somehow found out, but they hadn’t stopped hanging out or being close or really any of the things they’d done before, they just didn’t go to each other’s houses after school.  

So excuse Yamaguchi if he’s feeling a little fidgety right now. He has to deal with sudden, unexpected home invites _and_ a ridiculously cute and attractive bunny ear ponytail.

Apparently he’s been staring too long, because golden eyes suddenly catch his, one pale eyebrow arching in question and Yamaguchi feels his throat go dry. Tsukishima seems to be closer than he was before too, and Yamaguchi realizes that he’d been leaning forward, caught up in his thoughts and unable to help the gravity like effect the Jade Rabbit has, and has always had, on him. He’s got the elbow closest to Tsukishima on the table between them, his weight on it as he leans in towards the other boy’s space.

Before he has the chance to move away, to splutter and blush and try to hide the bloom of flowers across his cheeks (the traitorous things always grow when he’s embarrassed or happy), Tsukishima’s lips are pulling up into a smirk.

“If you wanted to copy the homework all you had to do is ask,” he says casually, sliding the paper he’s been working on over towards Yamaguch’s side of the table.

And again, Yamaguchi is thrown for a loop, so much so that he doesn’t even remember to hide his face and its sudden collection of tiny, blue flowers, because Tsukishima _never_ lets him copy his homework. Not for free anyways. People in class ask all the time, but the Jade Rabbit only allows it if they have something he wants, be it food or money or even gossip sometimes. Yamaguchi himself only ever asked once, on a day he’d completely forgotten to do an assignment, and Tsukishima’s subsequent demand of his lunch had kept him from ever doing it again.

Maybe he’s dreaming? That’s really the only answer Yamaguchi can come up with for all these odd events happening around him.

He glances down at the paper Tsukishima passed to him, glances at the neat math work in small, legible handwriting under each problem, and then back up at the Jade Rabbit. The blonde isn’t smirking anymore, and in fact he’s not even looking at Yamaguchi at all, with his head bent and his pencil poised above another worksheet. It doesn’t move though, his whole body reads tense in a way it hadn’t two seconds before and confused, Yamaguchi looks back down at the paper again.

It’s in the bottom left corner, a little note written in Tsukishima’s handwriting.

_Go out with me?_

Yamaguchi’s brain goes a little fuzzy and distantly he thinks “ _….oh”._ Because that’s why Tsukishima invited him over, and that’s why he’d offered to let Yamaguchi copy his homework and really that might even explain why he’d stopped letting Yamaguchi come over ages ago, because if he’d developed feelings around the same time the Flower Child had well…it made sense. Yamaguchi embraced the emotions, but Tsukishima had probably tried to wrangle with them for a few good years, and now he…

Yamaguchi’s breath whooshes out of him and really with the way he’s already leaning halfway over the table, it’s not very difficult to grab Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt with two hands and pull him into a sudden, hard kiss.

For the first two seconds, all Yamaguchi can hear and feel is the pounding of his own heart, but then Tsukishima makes a small noise, and his lips move and the Flower Child realizes he’s kissing back and everything comes slamming back in, the way the table is digging into his stomach, the scent of Tsukishima so close, the soft feeling of his shirt between Yamaguchi’s fingers. His face is on fire and he can feel himself blooming and it’s not just the freckles on his cheeks either, his shoulders and arms and collarbones are bursting with life and even the little leaf that grows from the top of his head stands on end and then curls in on itself.

Tsukishima pulls back first, and his eyes are uncharacteristically wide, his lips pink and a little wet and he touches his cheek wonderingly where he must have felt Yamaguchi blooming against him. There are even several blue petals stuck to his skin, which makes the Flower Child blush and sit back, his eyes falling again on the written confession between them.

“Ah,” Tsukishima says when his gaze follows Yamaguchi. He reaches out to take the paper and quickly erases the words from it, although the Flower Child almost wants to tell him not to. It’s not like he can keep it, it has to be turned in. When he’s done Tsukishima glances up, biting his bottom lip and tugging on one of his ears in a nervous gesture that Yamaguchi hasn’t seen in years. “Probably should have said that out loud,” he mutters.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi agrees, feeling fluttery and breathless and there are little leaves starting to edge around his vision, he’s so happy he really can’t stop growing. “But I don’t mind.”

 


End file.
